Question: $-7hi - 5i + 2j + 1 = -10i + 7j - 10$ Solve for $h$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-7hi - 5i + 2j + {1} = -10i + 7j - {10}$ $-7hi - 5i + 2j = -10i + 7j - {11}$ Combine $j$ terms on the right. $-7hi - 5i + {2j} = -10i + {7j} - 11$ $-7hi - 5i = -10i + {5j} - 11$ Combine $i$ terms on the right. $-7hi - {5i} = -{10i} + 5j - 11$ $-7hi = -{5i} + 5j - 11$ Isolate $h$ $-{7}h{i} = -5i + 5j - 11$ $h = \dfrac{ -5i + 5j - 11 }{ -{7i} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $h = \dfrac{ {5}i - {5}j + {11} }{ {7i} }$